


Sadie Hawkins Day

by stillfriends



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 02:36:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6138433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillfriends/pseuds/stillfriends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Sadie Hawkins Day and Beckett gets an odd request form Castle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadie Hawkins Day

“Beckett guess what day it is.”

Beckett watched her favorite, ruggedly handsome author as he bounded through the door of her apartment. As usual he had way more energy than he should for his age with a childish look of excitement splayed across his face. Yet, there was something else. Castle seemed to look a little…nervous?

“I don’t know Castle. When it’s you it could be anything. Oh wait is it leap year?”

“Good thinking, but keep guessing.”

“Monday? Garbage day? Someone’s birthday or anniversary? I don’t know, just tell me.”

A look of slight disappointment flickered across his face, but was quickly replaced with the same look of hopeful excitement. Beckett sighed. Castle was everything to her, but guessing was not her favorite game, especially after a long day at the precinct with her paperwork. Not that Castle could have had a better day at Black Pawn discussing media reviews. Still, one more attempt at guessing couldn’t hurt.

“It’s Sadie Hawkins Day!”

“What’s that? I don’t read about every obscure event and fact like you do.”

“Sadie Hawkins Day is like the dance. You are supposed to ask me out today.”

“Makes me wonder how I decided to go out with you in the first place.”

“Ha ha funny. No seriously Beckett, propose to me.”

"Her eyes flicked up to meet his gaze.

“Fine. Sure. Go sit down in the other room while I think of something.”

What would Castle want her to say? What was in a proposal? Of course she loved him (duh). And he had the most wonderful daughter. He made her feel safe. Castle was her partner in crime. But not paperwork.  

Slowly, she walked to the other room. Beckett didn’t have to think hard about what to say, just that she wanted say everything in a coherent order.

As Beckett opened the door to find Castle waiting patiently, unlike the time with the Nebula Nine outfit. Wow, this game must be more to him than she anticipated. She looked around cautiously for any kind of trick. When she finally assured herself that there were not any, Beckett sat down in Castle’s lap.

_From the moment I met you,_

_You were strong even when I couldn’t be._

_You loved me even when I thought I couldn’t love you._

_You showed me that I can._

_If love is a game, and dating the score,_

_Then I want to win._

_Richard Alexander Castle, will you marry me?_

“Yes, Kate.”

Kate? He hardly ever called her Kate except for when he said he loved her… among other times.

“Yes.”

Now that yes sounded too serious for just a game. Could it-? Did she really-? Kate’s mind swirled around and around. Richard freaking Castle was going to marry her! Is this what she wanted? Oh no, two failed marriages! Could he really be her one and done?

“Say something Kate. Kate?” _Kate, are you okay? Don’t shoot me._  

“But I don’t have a ring for you.”

Rick couldn’t help but chuckle at the confusion splayed across her features.

“Oh, but I have one for you.”

Rick reached into his pocket and produced a small blue velvet box. Inside was a surprisingly small shiny diamond ring. And knowing Rick and his larger than life personality, _nothing_ about him was small. Yet he knew just what she liked so very well.

Rick picked up the ring and kissed her finger.

 

**Hours Later**

Castle and Beckett had just finished telling everyone about their engagement, with much congratulations from Lanie and the boys.

“Of all the ways you could propose, I never expected this, Castle.”

“Technically you proposed. Wait, does that mean you imagined us before?”

Castle looked curiously at Beckett, half expecting a sarcastic answer.

“Yes. But, this was…perfect. And unconventional.”

“Well nothing about us ever was conventional.”

“Yeah, we’re not boring. And I’d like to keep it that way.”

So they promised to keep their love for one another. Always.


End file.
